


Cheat

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, SO, Title Tee Emm, bullshit (the card game), gonta's sorta there and kaito's alluded to but, shuichi a bit more but not really, tbh leon and makoto are only there for a second, they aren't major characters, this is jsut. celeste and her nephew figure wreaking havoc, we spell it as ouma like real men, which i found out is also called "cheat" sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: “Actually, I have a… proposition for you, Queen of Liars.”Celestia and Kokichi make a deal.





	Cheat

Celestia wouldn't call herself predictable, but she followed a set schedule. Every day during the lunch hour, she would eat in the rec room so as to avoid unnecessary confrontation with the other students. They served no purpose to her, so she took the time to herself. Although she was far from predictable, this one aspect of her day could be counted on by anyone who took more than ten minutes to ask about her. This is why it came as no surprise to her that someone was awaiting her prompt arrival in the rec room, leaning back casually in a chair by the main table.

“Greetings,” Celeste said, taking the opportunity to observe her companion. They carried themselves with an air of confidence, and they appeared rather young, a first year, supposedly. Taking a seat opposite the other, Celeste sipped her tea, waiting for them to reply.

“Heya Miss Celestia! Or should I say Taeko~?” Ah. So this was their game. Getting a closer look, Celeste took notice of the boy’s strange attire; his jacket consisting of what appeared to be a repurposed straightjacket. Someone as tacky as him had no right to threaten her as such!

Taking notice of Celeste's reaction, the boy giggled. “Aw, don't worry, I'm not here for blackmail! That's _boooooring_!!” Taking his hands from behind his head, he revealed a deck of cards. “I just wanna play a game!”

_Interesting…_ “Hm,” Celeste hummed. “I have no objections- so long as you share with me your true objective.” Folding her hands, she shot a knowing smile towards the other. “I hope you did not expect me to believe that the leader of such an important organization sought me out for a simple card game.” _Two can play at this game._

“Aw, you caught me! Yep, that was a lie,” the boy said, crossing his arms behind his head. Shuffling the deck of cards, he continued. “Actually, I have a… proposition for you, Queen of Liars.” Splitting the deck, he held the two halves out to Celeste. 

“Your deal~”

0o0o0

The 78th classroom was quiet. Peaceful.

Unsettlingly so.

Kyoko, unfortunately, couldn't enjoy the first relaxing silence she'd had in years, too caught up in what she was surely missing. _Nothing_ was _ever_ this quiet at Hope's Peak. Something was bound to happen.

As if on cue, the sound of footsteps began to echo down the hallway. As they drew closer, her classmates began to take notice.

“What the hell is-”

Before Leon could finish his outburst, the classroom door flew open to reveal an exhausted Shuichi Saihara. Panting heavily, Shuichi leaned against the doorway as the room looked on in confusion.

“K… Kirigiri… I… need your help…” Shuichi said, gasping for air in between words. Kyoko, thoroughly unsurprised, raised an eyebrow to prompt him to continue. “Miss Celestia… and… Kokichi… it's easier to just… show you…” _Of course it's them_. Kyoko loved her girlfriend, but sometimes…

“Alright,” Kyoko said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Lead the way.” Speedwalking out the door, Kyoko disregarded the utter confusion amongst her classmates as Shuichi tiredly jogged down the hall once more.

“…Does anyone know what that was?” Makoto, who had hardly looked up for the duration of the exchange, set his handheld game down on the desk, placing a reassuring hand on the flabbergasted athlete’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. This happens sometimes.”

0o0o0

Entering the dining hall, the first thing Kyoko noticed was that the room was much more crowded than it typically was at this time of day. The lunch rush had concluded hours ago, and yet the room was filled with students from all classes, even a few reserve course students had wandered in. They were all crowded around something in the center of the room and, as she approached, Kyoko caught sight of two familiar hair extensions peeking over the crowd.

“Celestia, what is-” 

“Ah, Kirigiri. Thank goodness you’re here, darling.” Kyoko had to resist the urge to scream as two purple eyes whipped around to face her. Before her sat none other than Kokichi Ouma (?), wearing the gambler’s hair extensions and gothic lolita outfit in lieu of his usual convoluted uniform. As he fiddled with the long black curls, Kyoko noticed that he even bore Celeste’s clawed ring. Opposite him was Celeste, bearing the supreme leader’s signature smirk to match his outfit, from the checkered scarf to the unnecessary buckles and straps decorating the limbs.

Kyoko liked to think of herself as a very eloquent person and took pride in her ability to keep her composure during stressful situations. Even so, she had her limit just as anyone else did.

“…What are you two doing.” She was far too exasperated to even pose it as a question.

“Miss Kyoko!!! Help me; your girlfriend is running away with my body!!!” Celeste (?) wailed, crocodile tears springing up in their eyes. Kyoko couldn’t decide whether to be concerned or impressed.

“Gonta… very confused…” one onlooker mumbled, appearing on the verge of tears. Scanning the area, Kyoko noticed one other student sharing the same look of fond exasperation as her, a green haired student from the same class as Kokichi. Leaving Shuichi to continue floundering on his own, she made her way over to the other.

“Rantaro Amami, if I remember correctly,” she began, making to stand beside the other. “Could you tell me what is happening?” 

“Beats me,” The green haired boy laughed. He gestured back over to the table, where the large boy who had spoken earlier was carrying Celeste (?) on his shoulders, much to Shuichi’s chagrin. “According to those two, Kichi and Celestia switched bodies.” He seemed much calmer than Kyoko had expected, and certainly much calmer than she felt herself. “Came over to the table and started… well, started that.” Celeste (?) was still on the massive student’s shoulders, chasing Shuichi and another student from their class, one with large, styled purple hair, around with a dart gun. The other was conspiring with Hagakure- that needed to stop _immediately_.

“Right… thank you,” Kyoko said, nodding to the bemused boy. Breathing deeply, she trotted over to where Celestia (?) was now ducking behind an overturned table, having somehow started a full-scale war in under 10 minutes.

“Tia.” Looking up from her defensive position, she flashed an energetic grin at the detective.

“Aww, I told you Miss Detective! Your gambler girl is over there, doing terrible things with my innocent body!” Kyoko felt her eyebrow twitch.

“I think this has gone on long enough. Please.” Although she was reaching the end of her rope, Kyoko managed to keep a measure of composure in her voice, despite the plea tacked on to the end of her ‘demand.’

“I dunno… I’m having fun in this body! It’s much better than my _tiny, pathetic_ usual body, nishishi~!” Kyoko fought back a fond smile at that. _She’s starting to break…_

“Tia.” Celeste smiled innocently, a hint of apprehension bubbling below the surface. Leaning down, Kyoko gently kissed her girlfriend, her expression completely blank despite her slowly spreading blush. “Let’s go.” A hint of a deep red blush crept up Celeste’s neck and ears, her face protected by the foundation caked over her face. The gambler’s expression mellowed out into her characteristically collected mask, folding her hands over her lap.

“Anything for you, _mon amor~_ ” Celestia cooed, daintily standing from her crouched position. Fingers entangled, the two went to retrieve Celeste’s belongings before helping to clean up the battlefield.

0o0o0

Glancing at the upperclassman make her way towards her girlfriend, Rantaro sighed as he finally approached Kokichi.

“What’s up, Kichi?” Turning away from the wild-haired fortune teller, Kokichi smiled emptily at the adventurer.

“Amami. I had thought that you were aware of the situation at hand, although it seems that was presumptuous of me.” Giggling in a very un-Kokichi-like way, he raised a hand to cover his mouth, also contrary to Kokichi’s similar mannerism. “I am Celestia Ludenburg, and I appear to be in residence of the body of your classmate.” Behind him, Hagakure shouted something about ghosts and pyramid schemes.

“I’ll buy you whatever sweet you want if you give it up.”

“Deal!” In an instant Kokichi was back to his mischievous, bouncy self, diving at Rantaro and latching onto the other boy. “Ranty’s the best!”

“Cmon, we’ve gotta apologize to everyone.”

“Awww, do I have toooo?”

**Author's Note:**

> The card game that Kokichi and Celeste were playing at the beginning is "Bullshit", which is also called "Cheat" in some places! 
> 
> This was a random idea that came to be during a groupchat call with some friends, and here it is! Hope you liked it!


End file.
